He's Back!
by SuperSaiya-JinGohan
Summary: Well, it includes Rayden, Toran, Angel, and Dende, along with Hope. Goku comes back because he also senses the evil that has stepped on the face of the earth. Xicer, the son of Brolly, has also gained his egendary Saiya-Jin strength, can he be beat, or


New Age Saga:#2 He's Back!  
  
  
  
2 days had past since Angel was revived with the dragonballs. Rayden was training in the Room of Spirit and Time while Toran was training with Angel in the mountain region of Gingertown which was now a huge populated city. Inside of the time chamber, Rayden was training at his Super Saiya-Jin stage, he was levitating in midair, transporting himself from area to area, firing ki blasts and punches along with a few blurring kicks into the vast amount of oxygen in the room, preparing a Kamehameha Wave, he fired it deep into the room, within minutes a explosion echoed throughout the room. Outside of the chamber, a man with a halo above his head, he was standing tall waiting for Rayden. A few hours later, the door opened and Rayden walked out, his clothes were torn from his intense training and sweat dropped from his face. The man smiled at Rayden and said, "Hey, I'm Goku". Rayden nodded and spoke, "I know who you are". Goku looked at Rayden from top to bottom and handed him the same uniform he wore when he fought Majin Buu long ago. Slipping into the gi, Rayden found it was quite comfortable. Rayden quickly went SSJ and smiled at Goku, they both waved good-bye to Dende then flew off the Lookout. Goku and Rayden landed in a remote area close to the Western Capital. Goku said, "Rayden, would you like to learn a special technique tought to me by the Yardrats". Rayden looked at Goku with a questionable look on his face, slowly he said, "Sure......I guess so Goku". Goku nodded then said, "I will teach you the Instant Transmission technique". Rayden nodded and after a few minutes, Rayden knew the technique. Rayden put his hand on his *6* Great grandfather's and transported to the area Toran and Angel were training. Rayden extended his arm and closed his eyes, Toran and Angel fell to the ground on their feet. Opening his eyes, and he said to them, "Guys, this is my grandfather, Goku". Angel and Toran said hello, suddenly Goku went SSJ2 and nodded. Rayden looked at Goku and said, "What's the matter?". Goku turned and faced Rayden, in a stern voice he said, "I just felt a evil power. It is far greater than anything I have ever faced. Even stronger then Juruubu I must admit". Rayden suddenly felt it and with a shocked look on his face he said, "Darn it! That...That's impossible. I've never felt anything like that before". Toran and Angel felt it also, they were just as surprised as Rayden was. Toran and Angel went SSJ. Goku closed his eyes and scanned around, "It's at the Western Capital". Rayden, Angel, and Toran all remembered about Hope, quickly they flew forward, their destination:Capsule Corp. Soon they arrived at the Western Capital, flying into the boundary line, Rayden saw buildings that lay in ruin and people running and screaming, Rayden spotted a little girl that was about to get killed by the evil force, quickly he transported in front of the villian and kicked him in the stomach sending him through a few buildings. Toran and Angel flew over to Capsule Corp. while Goku landed beside Rayden. Goku looked at the little girl and suddenly, a little boy ran up beside her along with their parents. They hugged their daughter then Goku said, "Go somewhere safe, get out of here, I'll protect you from this guy". The little boy opened his mouth and with his voice breaking he said, "The 'guy' as you called him, his name is Xicer". Goku nodded and watched the family run away, turning his head he saw Rayden get kicked in the stomach with such force, he blew right through two skyscrapers. Goku charged up and flew at Xicer, with the greatest of ease he kicked him around and fired punches into his stomach, then with a ki blast into the face he sent him flying into the air. Rayden then transported behind him and did a spin kick sending him flying into the ground with such power, Xicer formed a crater in the ground as soon as he hit the soil. Seconds later, Xicer hovered out of the crater with a protective green bubble surrounding him. Xicer looked up at Goku, his eyes a glowing evil red color, the bubble exploded and he flew at Goku, beating him up pretty badly now, Rayden flew at Xicer and rammed him in the side which caused him to fly above the ground, then go soaring into the dirt. Rayden looked at his grandfather then stood tall and looked at Xicer stood up. "I AM THE STRONGEST WARRIOR ON THE NEW PLANET VEGETA!!! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!!!!", with this, Xicer went USSJ and charged off the ground soaring toward Rayden and Goku. With a horrorfied look on his face, Goku thought to himself, "It..It can't be, he...he's Brolly's son!!!!", suddenly Goku felt a tightening feeling in his chest, Xicer had his muscular arms around himself and Rayden, squeezing them tightly. Rayden yelled out in pain, and struggled to break free as did Goku, but they could not. Meanwhile, Toran and Angel had already arrived at Capsule Corp. and got Hope out of their and to a safe spot. Toran and Angel were flying toward the battlefield when they spotted Goku and Rayden being squeezed by Xicer. Quickly, Toran and Angel landed behind Xicer and charged up to their SSJ2 stages then they levitated off the ground and started to beat on the warrior's back, but with no prevail. Xicer turned around and with a menacing grin he charged up with a, "AHHHH!!!!!!". His power flowed though his body and a aura grew around Xicer's body, it expanded and pushed into Toran and Angel, causing them to feel the pain of his destruction, they flew backwards into a buidlings, Toran's head hitting a metal bar causing him to be knocked unconscience and bleed from the nose, Angel flying into a pole sideways and hit the pole at the thigh area, then fall to the ground unconscience. Rayden looked at his friends as they fell, this caused him to start to go SSJ2, his body surged and he quickly went SSJ2 and started to slip out of Xicer's grasp. Goku did the same, but he went SSJ3 and they both broke free. Xicer's eyes were entirely white, showing his evil. He laughed, sending a chill down Rayden's spine, then he charged at them both and grabbed Rayden's arm and swung him around, then let go and watched as he flew into a buidling and go right through it, quickly he stopped himself and before he could hit him, Xicer turned around and slammed a kick into his face which sent him fyling into the same building with greater force, now causing it to snap in half. Goku charged angirly at Xicer and actually did some damage with his special technqiue, the Super Kamehameha Wave. The blast blew Xicer backwards right through 4 buidlings. Xicer flew out of the buidlings he was blown through, grinning evily he landed in front of Goku and stunningly, he slammed a punch into Goku's gut then grabbed him by the leg and slammed him into the ground. Goku let out a grunt then fired a ki attack into Xicer's face. He let the ball hit him, but it didn't even leave a scratch. Rayden flew in front of Xicer and stood in a fighting stance, "Leave him alone!!!", Xicer merely laughed evily and fired a ki blast at Rayden which sent him flying into Goku, they both flew into a buidlings. Goku and Rayden fell back into their Super Saiya- Jin stage and looked at each other, they were both beaten up badly and their clothing was torn. Goku looked at Rayden and Rayden looked at Goku, Goku stood up and flew at Xicer. Goku started to throw punches and kicks at him but they didn't even affect him. Xicer just punches him back into the building near Rayden. Goku threw Rayden a bag of senzu beans, "Rayden, give those to Toran and Angel". Rayden nodded and watched as Goku stood up and went SSJ2 again. Goku charged at Xicer and actually managed to put up a good fight for a while. Rayden flew over beside Angel and handed her a senzu bean, then watched as she got up on her feet, he smiled then walked over to Toran and also gave gim a senzu. Toran got up and angrily looked at Xicer, then went SSJ. Rayden looked at him and said, "Stop it! That's not going to do anything! Not even Goku could defeat him at his maximum power". Toran gave off a angered sigh, Angel flew over beside the two guys and the three of them watched as Goku and Xicer exchanged punches, Goku taking the full damage of Xicer's punches. Xicer slammed a punch into Goku's face which sent him flying in front of the three teenagers. Rayden ate a 2 senzu beans then handed the bag to Toran and said, "Give a few to Goku, hopefully I'll be able to some damage to this guy, but if not.....we don't really have a hope unless Grandfather can do anything". Toran nodded and knelt before Goku. Rayden charged at Xicer, while in midair he went to his maximum at his Super Saiya-Jin2 form. Rayden quickly fired a few punches into Xicer's face then kneed him in the stomach, he then did a backflip and charged up a Magma Strike. Tiny, tiny red ki balls gathered into his hands, cupping his palms together, a red ball the size of a baseball was visable in his hands. It then started to grow bigger and bigger until it was the size of a wrecking ball, Rayden then opened his mouth and still the tiny ki balls gathered into the blast. Rayden then yelled out, "Die!!!!", the blast then exploded out of his hands and flew directly at Xicer. Xicer couldn't delfect the blast, it overpowered him and the blast absorbed him, then it quickly exploded. Dust and debris flew out from the blast and once the dust cleared, Xicer was no where to be seen. Toran and Angel were cheering, Goku was standing up also, but he wasn't celebrating nor was Rayden. Both of them looked up into the air, and saw a battered and nearly beaten Xicer at his SSJ stage. Xicer was panting, the blast had left his left arm completly broken and left him weakened. Rayden grinned and then flew up at Xicer, now he was just toying with him. Sending punches to his face and kicking him around, then he charged up a Kamehameha Wave and fired it at Xicer, Xicer yelled out as soon as the blast hit him,"Nooo!!!!". Rayden grinned as the blast disintergrated his body and soon, there was no more of the son of Brolly. Rayden went back to his normal stage and laughed joyfully, as he had just defeated Xicer. Goku, Toran, and Angel went back to their normal forms and also celebrated with Rayden. Flying to Capsule Corp., Rayden sadly remembered that they couldn't revive anyone until the dragonballs until they reform from their stone stage in 6 months. Toran flew off to find hope, and hours later they were celebrating the defeat of Xicer, but also mourned the lives that were lost. The day after, Goku went back to the Other World and Rayden,*who resembled Gohan very much*smiled, remembering that his grandfather was a great, great fighter long ago, and still was. 


End file.
